


禁药

by Argentum_1127



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bittersweet, Both Alpha, Hyp is older brother, Hyp哥哥设定, Incest, M/M, Top Than Bottom Hyp, 双a, 现pa, 苦甜..., 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_1127/pseuds/Argentum_1127
Summary: 他们是Alpha，一个是散发着涩苦的罂粟粉浆，一个是熏缭炝口浓雾的烟草焦香，同是令人上瘾的毒品，互相嫌弃，又互相索取半点引燃的火光。
Relationships: Thanatos/Hypnos
Kudos: 4





	禁药

**Author's Note:**

> 写给喵喵的元旦点文！抱歉现在才传AO3！！

清晨六点未至，窗外望着好像还是深夜。  
路灯暗橙的光没办法把黑黢黢的郊野完全照亮，也就是靠着一声鸡鸣，雀鸟在屋檐上扑腾了一下翅膀，才觉得已经到了早上。  
Thanatos向上拉了拉Hypnos身上的棉被，他凝视着枕边蜷曲的卷发，滑稽的眼罩，高挺的鼻梁和半阖的唇。有话无话，都在安静的，偶尔传出细微呼吸的空气中变成了一丝轻叹。  
什么时候开始和他一样变得懒散了？  
虽然是周末，但仍有临近死线的总结报告要做。可不知为什么完全提不起干劲。腰酸，背痛，连手臂也觉得麻木，果然是维持一个睡姿太久，休息得也不算充分，才会这么疲惫吧。  
Thanatos小心翼翼地挪了挪身子，即使他明白就算再大的动静也很难把熟睡的兄长从美梦中叫醒，却也习惯性地谨慎而为，像是出于礼貌般的尊重。  
移动过位置的右手碰到的是冰凉的床垫，左手靠在Hyonos的脐下。他裸露的腹部几乎没有什么肌肉，即使侧卧也显得平坦。异常瘦弱的身体，在被窝里捂了许久，倒还没有显得那么寒冷。  
他没有拿开他的手。  
Thanatos确实还清楚地记得昨晚发生了什么，就和几年前每个月都会进行着的“惯例”一样。  
 _“Than，说啊，说你喜欢我。”_  
Hypnos挂在他的腰上，贴着他的脖子，窃窃私语似的呼过他的耳。像极了小时候他们常常自嘲般开的某种玩笑，巧合地在多年后的某晚再次重现——  
只不过他这次没有给他任何回应。  
因为他明白，此刻的“喜欢”不再是童言无忌，即便是在肉体交欢的场合，他也不能随意脱口。  
毕竟，他已经有了他真心“喜欢”着的人。  
自他和Zagreus开始交往以后，Hypnos便开始注射抑制剂。他是没有想到的，Hypnos会有先见之明，会猜得到他会提出怎样的请求，以至于他在某日下班回家的时候，惊讶地发现橱柜里多了药盒和尖锐的注射器，Hypnos盖着松垮的棉衣，无意中露出的手臂上，也出现了斑斑点点的针痕。  
针痕是淤血的，做事莽撞也对此毫不熟练的他把自己扎得红肿，却又装的像个无辜不懂事的孩子——孤自一人跑到泥潭，弄脏了衣服还嬉笑着回来。兄长的确不像是比他年长的成人，慵懒，随性，甚至会做些无厘头的举动。Thanatos关心他手臂上的针眼，他却斜眼讥笑道 _：“如果你觉得我这样看起来像个傻瓜，就别把事实说出来了，归根到底还不是为了你和你的Zagreus？...可别低估我的社交圈，你们公司，他们学校，什么事情我还不知道？”_  
打探情报，搜刮小道消息，在Thanatos看来是无趣的。他随意Hypnos去调查他的生活，他问心无愧。同时，关乎Hpynos个人的一切，他也根本不屑去了解。“低估”或是“高看”，他连他自己都不在乎的“对他的看法”，和现在正仰面躺着时恰巧看见的天上的阴云并没有什么区别。  
当时听了Hypnos的话，Thanatos轻呵一声苦笑，翻开他搭在肩上的衣缘，脱去厚重的棉外套，让他靠在床头，贴着软枕坐下。在没有血色的皮肤上，他给他涂抹碘酊，小片小片褐黄的色块很快就晕染在红紫的淤印上，就像是罂粟。那被抑制住了的信息素在血管内堵塞，蔓延，结藤，最终于体表开出可怖的花。  
比起令他生厌的，苦腥腥的罂粟种皮的味道，这样的花朵是否足够刺目，足够鲜艳，够他满足呢？  
他并没有意识到自己做错了什么。  
或者说，他是没有错的。  
Hypnos自愿封锁住自己的情感和冲动，他将更多的时间挥霍在了床铺上。他们的话变得越来越少，与其说是他选择成全，倒不如说他是在逃避。  
 _“Than，我想知道..你和Hypnos的关系一直都是这么糟糕吗？怎么想也是一个屋檐下长大的亲兄弟..我好奇你们之前到底是怎么忍过去的？”  
“你不需要了解那么多，Zag。”_  
于Thanatos自己而言，他不想掩饰什么。他只是站定了Zagreus不会过问他和Hypnos之间的情况，但若他真的问起来的话...  
...  
Hypnos翻了一个身，他能感觉到他的四指从腹前滑到了侧腰，轻轻地，光滑的质感，连他都感觉得到指腹隐约中被撩拨的瘙痒。  
但这算不上情欲。  
他可以肯定的，他们之间没有所谓的情欲。  
如果Zagreus问起这样的话题，他可以很坦然地告诉他，他们只是少年懵懂，就像Zagreus曾迷恋过他业已成婚的老师一样。  
那不是“爱”。  
因为他体会到了。和Zagreus在一起的时候，年轻的男孩如骄阳如烈火，耳侧的气息宛若熟透了的秋石榴籽，被日光照得充盈饱满，甜而不腻，不含半分的涩苦，与他在家中所嗅的满屋的罂粟粉千差万别。  
这才是“爱”。  
有人戏谑他和Hypnos是从正中裂开的镜子，一半是极端到疯狂的勤奋，一半是过分近偏执的倦惰。他们是共浴羊水中的双生子，脐带缠绕着，小手紧握着，仿佛生来便是一体的，只不过被无形的缝隙隔开，永远也无法再次相合。  
他们是Alpha，一个是散发着涩苦的罂粟粉浆，一个是熏缭炝口浓雾的烟草焦香，同是令人上瘾的毒品，互相嫌弃，又互相索取半点引燃的火光。  
第一次，是性腺长成。放课后的Hypnos揪着Thanatos的手，哭得很大声，他推着他进家门，扑倒在他身上，而他也扑倒在床垫上。嗅闻颈侧，他厌恶，他作呕，带着无法抑制的，易感期的燥火，在弟弟的肩锁重重撕咬进皮肉，就连那只始终不曾推开过的手也掐得青紫。  
 _“Than，帮我。”_  
他的哥哥一边这么说着，一边脱下自己的校服内衣，把自己的性器挺在Thanatos的小腹上，一屁股就坐在了对方同样也起了反应的肉柱上。  
Thanatos没有意识到自己的身体也会有如此的回应，相对于Hypnos的敏感与急切，他似乎更为迟钝，更为被动。就像是平日里两人外显于形的性格，在处理这样的事情上反而成了全然颠倒的反差。  
同为Alpha的Hypnos没有生殖甬道，但这并不代表他的后穴不敏感，他使用着Thanatos，捅顶在他后腔内的腺体上，让他愉悦到惊叫。他含着眼水，眼角又湿又红，嘴角痉挛一样挂着苦笑，沾些唾液。兴奋得、惊喜得、不可思议得，差点就忍不住把掐勒住那颈后的分泌腺，把不断扩散的烟味掐灭，只留下让他爽快至极的绝顶感。  
易感期的Hypnos活像个发病的疯子，用尽了全力，使出浑身解数，拼了命一般拿着对方尽情作乐。Thanatos完全被Hypnos制服住，他感觉自己的下身被不断地往上挤，往上推，每一击都撞在让对方满意的部位，连带着眼前那副纤瘦的身体和裸露硬挺的阳具震颤个不停。  
他就眼睁睁看着他的哥哥架在他腹底上上下下地动着，半生半熟，又急又燥，一次一次地想把他全部吞下，却还像是反刍回味似地再吐出来，然后继续蠕动，重复着，愈来愈快地摩擦着，拍打着，把两种苦涩的气味同体液搅和在一起，噗啾噗啾地出声，又色情又恶心。  
快感的魔力是可怕的，尤其是对于情窦初开的男孩来说。新颖，刺激，爽悦，全部拢向利己这一边，不考虑后果，更不谈责任。Thanatos把精液灌在Hypnos的肠腔里，Hypnos撸动阴茎把浊液射在Thanatos的小腹上。累了困了，就相拥着入睡，和往常一样的，道一声晚安，盖一床被子，母亲Nyx进来问候，便悄悄把臀后的精斑遮得死死的。  
他们第二天一起洗了床单，此后的每个月都会这样。比起战战兢兢地控制频率，保持整洁，他们，更多的是Hypnos，偏爱那凌乱的，淫荡的，毫无遮掩的狂欢。他们姑且把这种事的暗号定为“整理房间”，母亲会认为他们进行了一场激烈的枕头大战，事后用清洗被水枪浸湿的床被作为弥补。  
他们始终是母亲所认可的好孩子。以至于Thanatos到了高中，Nyx搬走，将房间腾出留给他们其中的一个以后，她都像是被蒙在鼓里一样。那间有黑纱和星星窗帘的房间变成了Thanatos现在的书房，毕竟比起书桌和书柜，那张基本没有怎么睡过的床才像是Thanatos房间里多余的摆设。  
不过，即使分床，每月，每当心绪波动的日子，那样的事依然同往常一样进行着。  
再也不需顾及母亲是否会擅自查房，再也不用担心把衣服扯坏，把枕头扯烂扯出羽毛。甚至是把床垫弄褶弄皱，沾得全是汗水全是粘液，洗不洗得掉都已经无所谓。  
因为彼此排斥的信息素，因为通过偏方排解的痛苦。没有属于自己的Omega，仅仅是两个Alpha，同胎的孪生双子，相似的周期，相似的兴奋阈，就连对方想要的是什么，最敏感的是何处，也不需开口就能感触得到。  
这就像是自慰。Hypnos把它当作生理不适的解药，而Thanatos则视其为缓解压力的一次性用品。合二为一的两人在幻想有另一个他，在渴望，在期待，他们高潮时紧紧贴靠在一起的，把皮肤都按出红印的拥吻，又像是彼此给予的，关于未来的，荒唐幼稚的祝福。  
他们最终意识到了，在清晨抿唇时回味在口腔中交换过的唾液，正如吮吸入脑的罂粟粉末和含在舌头的半根烟卷。比染瘾更致命的，是把脑中本能对气息的抵触当成了不可割舍的习惯。  
他们在太阳找不到的毒窖里相拥取暖了二十九年。  
 _“Than，你懂这种解脱感吗？我再也不用忍受你那又酸又呕的烟臭味啦。”_  
Hypnos在注射抑制剂后的当晚对Thanatos说。  
Thanatos给他泡了一杯莓果茶将就应酬，给自己磨了一份浓苦的黑咖啡保持冷静。锁上卧室的门，他只是看文件，做着摘录和总结，领带上传到鼻翼两旁的是石榴的甜香，正是他前夜和Zagreus欢爱时尚未散尽的气息。他觉得他不需要再加热水和方糖。虽然工作辛苦，但他终究是找到了归宿，他找到了他的火，把他干枯冷漠的心点燃，他醺醺燎燎的烟香有叛逆的少年迫切地渴望；他找到了他的糖，他闲暇之余不再是孤身一人闷在书房，听时钟走过的滴滴答答。他的身边有了爱蹦爱跳会傻笑的男孩，约会的时候给他的脖子一个偷吻，过节的日子给他送一枚红石制的胸针，也会恶作剧似的在他不需要的文件上画颗小心，让他在办公桌上瞥见也能轻松许多。  
...解脱的是他。是Thanatos。  
他把Hypnos留在了故往相依相偎的地下室里，让他独自吸着致幻的剧毒，做永远的虚幻的美梦。  
镜子碎了，碎得彻底。  
他们割裂，他们相离。Hypnos最后一次从Thanatos瘫软下的性器上坐起，牵出一根粘稠的精丝，断在腿间，很快就失去了原有的温度。  
他应该是长大了。他学会了隐忍，学会了克制，仿佛是抑制剂不可弥补的副作用，竟让Thanatos觉得陌生。陌生到心疼的，那种故作出的生硬的压抑感，好像是初尝暧昧时把自己弄得又酸又痛又累的那个初中生，Thanatos把它当作笑话，偶尔梦见还会忍俊不禁。  
...  
Hypnos又翻了一个身，拽走了盖在Thanatos右半边的被子。  
明明还是近在咫尺的距离，Thanatos却觉得他们之间离得更远了。  
他只看着他哥哥裸露的后颈，其内正是他最讨厌最想在易感期里剜去的分泌腺，却也是他闻得最多，最能让他心安的，戒不掉的罂粟粉的苦甜香。  
苦中的甜，他尝到了。  
他承认了。  
他也是甜的。  
他看到了他昨晚在他后颈吮嗦留下的淤迹。  
他竟然想占有他，想标记他，想要真正地和他融为一体。  
他们昨晚做了，因为和Zagreus起了争执而陷入了无措陷入了恐惧；他们昨晚做了，因为Hypnos砸烂了药瓶，摔碎了注射器，颤抖着病态的躯体，流着眼泪，向他吐露他胸中的情愫；他们昨晚做了爱，因为爱着，因为爱。因为二十九年，无形的脐带，还交织在一起。  
镜子没有碎。  
嗑饮毒品后的一切都能肆意妄为。无视生命的法则，忽略道德的约束，有了情，故成连理，为何自缚囹圄，将世俗当成切割红线的茧丝？  
他们本来就是同流合污的混蛋罢了。  
他在日月轮替的瞬间翻身拢住他的兄弟，把起伏的胸膛靠在骨线分明的脊背上，闻他的味道，又苦又呛，咽到喉咙里，传到脑子里，却是又甜又香的..  
“Than..？天亮了吗？”  
托起眼罩，Hypnos转身，微红的脸上多了些血色，还有些口水印的嘴半裂，像只懒洋洋的小猫。  
“嗯..别动，再睡会吧。”  
Thanatos摸了摸他卷卷的头发，把手放在他的额后，在他的脑袋上轻点一吻，金黄金黄的眼睛映在一起，瞬间亮得比黎明的新日还要耀眼还要充满热烈。  
“好哦，Than，等你有精神了，我们再做一次怎样..？”  
“随你了。”  
风吹帘动，黑纱笼着星星，阳光却钻进了帘缝，把床铺晒得暖和。  
闹钟到了正午才响。被Hypnos叫醒的Thanatos显得有些尴尬。  
“不可以犯困，下面是要干正事的时候咯？”  
是啊。  
他们吻在一起，黏在一起，沐浴在黄晕下，在温暖的被垫上，再一次地把床具弄得一团乱一团糟。  
他们再也不用说谎话了。  
二十九年，以至以后的永远，他们互为彼此终生相随的，戒不掉的禁药。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢喜欢！我的推特是Twi @1127Argentum！！欢迎交流！！  
> Thx for reading!!!My twitter@1127Argentum!!!Go chatting with me XD!!


End file.
